


How to keep Kimblee under control

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bottom Kimblee, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Guns, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Kimblee, Top Archer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: A  brief guide on how to keep Kimblee from destroying everything in his path.By Frank Archer.
Relationships: Frank Archer/Zolf J. Kimblee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	How to keep Kimblee under control

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom still active? I rewatched FMA the other day and I wanted to upload this drabble I always liked althought is a little messy to read, hope it's readable. It is short and has light descriptions of sex. Hope you like it.

"There has been three full weeks without having to clean any of Kimblee's explosions and now, incredible, he is still calm. Just, look at him; he is having a tea party with Selim in front of our eyes!" King Bradley was astonished, beaming with pride. When Kimblee got free the Führer expected that he would need to deal with a lot of destruction. Frank Archer was a blessing. He was doing a great job at keeping the alchemist under control.

"This imaginary tea is delicious!" Kimblee said from the corner of the room.

"Please, tell me Archer. How did you finally got him under control? Tell me your secret."

"Well, it was a little difficult in the beginning, but with a little discipline."

_"Lick my boots like the military dog you are, Kimblee or I'm going to shot you in the head. No, I have a better idea" Archer said while he unbuttoned his pants. "Suck it, dog."_

_"If you try to bite me again Kimblee…" Archer was pulling him by his hair while Kimblee licked his cock. "I'm going to shot you. Clear?" THe said, pushing the barrel of his gun to Kimblee's forehead._

_"Clear, Sir."_

"Cute words…"

_"Congratulations, you're such a dirty cock-slut, Kimblee" Archer said while he dressed up and Kimblee was too close to faint in the bed. Kimblee had the face of who recently had a really good orgasm._

"Of course, gifts for behaving himself."

_"Do you like feeling it inside you, slut?" Kimblee moaned feeling Archer's cock moving slowly inside him. Archer smiled while he started to move faster and faster inside the Crimson alchemist._

"And punishments for bad behavior."

_"Lubricant? You don't deserve that Kimblee. You make me sick. You're going to take all of it without lubricant. And I don't care what you have to say about it." Kimblee moaned with pain after Archer used the whip against his back. Beautiful pain._

"And, don't forget, although this could sound odd, to make him feel special."

_"You. Are. Mine."_

_"All yours, my Colonel."_

"With all this things, anything is possible." Archer says, finally.

"Incredible. I'll make a petition to create the medal 'Keeping Kimblee under control' only to award you, Colonel Archer."

"Thank you, sir."

"You can leave now, Colonel Archer. Red Lotus."

"Thanks Führer. Come here Kimblee. It's time to receive your gift for behaving."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thankful for all of you to take the time to read all of this, I hope you have a great day.
> 
> If this is not a bother, may I ask for some serotonin in the form of K Ü D Ö S O R CÖMMËNTS ?


End file.
